


Overwhelmed

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 每当ZERO开始情绪失控的时候，总有人能把他安抚下来。只不过这个过程变得越来越危险了。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> 本质上只是个生理意味和精神意味控制方向相反的PWP，大概是D受S攻。涉及道具使用和一点轻微的SP行为。

“照着我说的来。”鲁路修说。

他笑眯眯地坐在床沿，除了一件从衣柜里拽出来的旧衬衫之外什么也没穿，手里举着一些单看做工就肯定很贵而且出现在这里会让人一阵错愕的新玩意儿。朱雀盯着那套，嗯，穿戴式的皮革束具和搭配使用的按摩棒的神秘组合，看上去结实而安全，但他相当怀疑鲁路修并不打算让事情发展维持在安全的限度内。“你是想让我在没发疯的情况下把你给弄伤吗？”他怀疑地问，目光从那个奇怪的套装挪到那件原本属于自己的衬衫上，快速扫过衣物下摆露出的白皙皮肤，拢在两腿间的一小方阴影和若隐若现的轮廓。鲁路修耸起肩膀，敞开的衣领中露出鲜红纹路，醒目地跳曜在他的视野当中。他以为那个人会象征性地找出点理由来说服自己，像是这套东西根本算不上过激也没那么容易把人弄伤。那个人只是斜斜挑起一侧眉毛，看起来一点儿迟疑的意思都没有。

“得了吧。”鲁路修说，口吻听似万般笃定，“你明明就很喜欢那么做。”

 

某种意义上来说，鲁路修的行程规律也不规律。不规律之处在于他周游世界时压根没有一个特别明确的方向，反正需要他去解决的那类麻烦散布在全球范围内到处都是，随便指向东西南北应该都能碰上。规律之处在于他总会在ZERO需要他的情况下及时出现，虽说他还是会在麻烦解决后不久就重新上路，但总算不是一年到头都找不见人，证明他多多少少还留存着一些归属感——具体是对那张面具还是对面具底下的人就很难说了。

需要他解决的麻烦并不总是战略层面上的，毕竟就算局部地区总有些无法断绝的小冲突，事情闹大到非得超合众国出面介入的也不多。事实上，就算隔着远距离通讯，他也能相当准确地判断出当前的ZERO是否需要援助，很多时候是私人意义上的援助。积攒下来的压力，无法补缺的情感需求，或是被在野的特殊能力者袭击后纵使自行摆平了事件也遗留下来的负面情绪影响。就算名义上的救世主足够坚强，在累积多了之后也会在内心形成一些黑暗涡流。这可不行，鲁路修说。唯独是你不行，毕竟你得保证自己能担负起这份责任来。

听上去有点强人所难，不过好在鲁路修确实能够帮忙解决一些问题，而且他也确实在亲自这么做。

疏导的方式在最初时是很简单的。肢体接触，体温依存，引动一点儿那个印记的力量，让精神短暂融汇以让涡流消散开来。最初时是这样，随后不知是谁默许事情向更为私密暧昧的方向发展而去，这过程中添上了亲吻和触抚，然后是以他们已经达成的亲密程度而言不算过分的更进一步的事态。鲁路修不介意用身体去包容他，而且还声称单是形式上的疏导应该不够尽兴。问题的根源恰恰出在能够与ZERO建立起情感关联的人着实不多，想要疗愈得更为彻底不如在有机会的时候稍微放纵些。

再往后一些时间，他们的性爱开始变得直接、粗暴而激烈。对于引导欲望而言或许是件好事，对于实际体验来说也并不赖。鲁路修并不吝惜于多在上床对象的背上挠花几道，或边闷声痛哼边在人肩膀上留几个牙印，而作为回报，朱雀可以抱着他干到他从腿股到腰背都打起哆嗦，顶着肠壁深处窄域射在他肚子里，然后在事后扒拉开他的腿根，研究他后穴那儿被操到豁开的洞眼是如何抹平红肿痕迹飞速恢复如常的。

鲁路修这边的确多了些能够让人纵欲的本钱，这点让朱雀放心了不少。有时候鲁路修会在一丝不挂的状态下趴上他的肩膀，半真不假地抱怨他下手太重，有时候鲁路修会给出一些更为危险的暗示。有什么关系呢，那个人捧着他的脸，笑意盈盈地用薄而漂亮的嘴唇吐出诱人失控的话语。反正我也没那么容易被你弄坏了。这是为了你啊，朱雀。要是你不趁着我还在的时候把该发泄的东西一股脑地发泄出来，等我去往别处时你该怎么办呢。

“该怎么说呢。”所以在朱雀指着那两样莫名其妙出现在这里的成人用品问到底是怎么回事时，鲁路修轻快地解释道，“我一直不觉得你对我所抱持的态度有多么积极健康，所以也许我们应该尝试一些别的法子。”

“你可能对我抱有某种误解。”朱雀说。

“我不觉得。”鲁路修眨了下眼，“往好处想想吧，反正做一些更为激烈的尝试也不会给我留下什么严重的后遗症。万一你真的很喜欢呢。”

朱雀还是妥协了。平心而论，能够把一名前皇帝扣在自己的房间里随意作弄确实是个很有吸引力的提议，不过这跟他对鲁路修低头没什么关系。鲁路修当然有一百种诡辩的方法说服他照着命令来，而他不过是认清了自己的本质，他已经习惯于照着那些命令走了，与其做一大堆心理斗争再听话不如早些放弃。鲁路修将束带和按摩棒都交到他手里，用眼神示意他遥控装置搁在床头柜上。操作方法看起来倒是很简单，不需要专门解说也能上手。

帮我把这东西穿上，鲁路修开始对人发令。把这根塞好，固定严实，然后随你喜欢地摆弄。说完后他转了个身，一条腿还踩在床下、另一条膝跪在床沿，就这样微微撅高腰臀，提供了足够合适的角度。朱雀叹了口气，先是伸手触摸了一下他的肛门状态——灌洗过后常规地涂过油，润滑方面没什么问题，应该用不着给玩具上再淋一道液体。之后朱雀抻开那柔软的皮革束带，环绕过对方的腰并扣拢，让鲁路修的阴茎从开口处伸出来，将按摩棒的根部卡在后方固定好，接着把那东西的顶端推进了鲁路修的股缝。鲁路修哼了一声，身体向前倾去，半匍匐在床铺当中，屁股撅得更高了。于是朱雀得以看清他紧缩回去的后穴是怎样被那根尺寸可观的玩具一点点撑开入口处的褶皱、又被强硬地穿凿到更深的地方的。朱雀几乎推了整根进去，才将用于固定的皮带在他腰后扣好，将剩余的几处束带也稳固扣合了。鲁路修扭过头来，眼睛瞥向床头柜，朱雀顺着他的意思拿起了那个小巧的遥控器。

“——啊……”

填塞在里头的东西开始嗡嗡震响时，鲁路修呻吟了一小声，软倒在床铺中侧过了身子。他抱着自己的肚子，脸上很快泛起红潮，腰胯在难耐地蹭动床单。好硬，他小声嘟哝道，有点太硬了，早知道应该……朱雀将振动频率往上推了一档，眼见着鲁路修腰部一弹，转头将更为黏腻的声息给闷在了床单里。

他的皮肤本就白，一旦蒙受刺激很容易看出端倪。朱雀咂了咂嘴，发觉他连耳根都泛起了血色。皮带会在他的腰间和大腿根上留下漂亮的勒痕，它们会很快淡去，但在消失之前应该也够人一饱眼福。鲁路修拧过腰，腾出一只手来圈住自己的阴茎搓动。他的阴茎顶端变得湿漉漉的，在床单上蹭出一小片无色水渍。他的两腿来回蹭动着，随着朱雀每一次推移那小玩具活动的速率而时不时地绷紧、打颤又放松。好热、他嘟囔着，好胀——唔。朱雀让抵在他屁股里帮自己操他的那东西停留在最高档，鲁路修小小呜咽了一声，闷在床单里喘了半天才重新抬头，侧着身子向朱雀伸出一条手臂。

那是“上床来”的意思，朱雀很清楚。他依照指示做了，以为鲁路修是需要他用亲吻去安抚一番，然而鲁路修在他弯下腰之前就先一步搭住他的腰，手指交替前行爬到他的裤裆上，在他鼓起的两腿当中意有所指地按了按。朱雀僵住了两秒，从对方脸上捕捉到一抹满意的笑。下一条命令。鲁路修冲着他竖起一根手指。“别让我的嘴闲下来。”

“我以为你要让它保持空闲状态，”朱雀说，“不然你就没法正常地发号施令了。”

“啊，是个问题。”鲁路修轻轻眯起眼睛，说话时声音里仍然裹杂着柔软的喘息与颤音，“既然你这么提醒我了、嗯，我就追加一道命令……直到你射出来为止都别让我歇着，在那之后我再对你发布别的指示。”

他又按了按朱雀的裤裆，然后将手挪开。朱雀盯着他看了片刻，抿起嘴唇来，自行垮下了裤腰，将已经精神起来的性器给掏摸出来握在手里。继续，鲁路修做口型道。朱雀扳住他的下颌，也不知道这到底是按着他的意思来还是在制止他继续说话。朱雀调整了一下坐姿，让鲁路修能够趴在自己两腿之间，手臂垫起的一点高度刚好合适他将阴茎给塞进那张喜欢欺骗人的嘴里。

他的阴茎撬开鲁路修的牙关，压在舌面和上颚之间。他做得并不算急迫，以免压迫到鲁路修本就不够平稳的呼吸。鲁路修吮着他的龟头，舌尖抵在顶端孔眼里搅来搅去，鼻腔里哼出柔软的低音。朱雀注视着主动吸着自己炙热欲望的人，从散在颈后的黑发到被衬衫遮挡着但隐约可见的、随着后背自然拱起的幅度而柔软起伏的脊线，到被皮带绷入的股沟，然后伸手搭在他的后颈上，将他的脑袋进一步按向自己。

鲁路修从嗓子里卡出一连串细小的呛咳声。他的身子绷紧了，膝腿向前屈起，屁股撅在空中不自觉地摇晃着。同时被操开喉咙和直肠让他止不住打着颤，朱雀迟疑了一会儿要不要让对方歇口气，可是鲁路修本人使劲儿抓着他的膝盖不松开，在他试探性地将手从后颈处挪开之后也没将含着的东西从嘴里吐出来，还从喉咙里滚出一声不满的埋怨。朱雀只得将手指挪回去，打算依照对方的要求来，好好在他嘴里弄出来一发。鲁路修的舌尖蹭过他的冠状沟，朱雀腰部一僵，手头下意识地按重了些。

“——呜、咕呜……”

鲁路修发出的声音变得破碎而可怜，抓在他的腿面上重重挠了一下。他的口腔又湿又热，发声的嗓子裹着龟头，那儿的收缩痉挛从体感意义上弄得朱雀很舒服。鲁路修的嗓子被这么折腾也不会坏，朱雀很清楚这点。他只能一遍又一遍地提醒自己，这是对方的要求，这是依照指示行事，好让自己多放下点谨慎而更投入享受些。鲁路修抖得厉害，屈起的膝弯不安地来回碾动着变换重心。他的哀鸣被堵塞得很是微弱，他那副主动逢迎的姿态确实能让朱雀兴奋起来，毕竟谁不爱看原本那样强大又骄傲的人在自己身下被整治得服服帖帖、在为自己着迷的同事给弄得乱七八糟呢。

然而抛开这点儿常人都有的征服欲，朱雀还是觉得鲁路修刻意要自己亲手做这些是在精明地计算着什么。他落在一个布局里，他不知道对方的实际打算为何。他在被吸了一阵之后适时缴了械，顶着鲁路修的嗓子把积攒下来的精液给灌了进去，在听见相当温顺的咕咚吞咽声后才终于又一次松开手。他充血的尺寸在鲁路修的嘴里消下来一些，在鲁路修张开下颌并将头颈后仰时从嘴角滑溜出来。鲁路修单手撑着身体，另只手抓着脖子咳嗽了一阵。唾液混着精液从他的嘴唇边缘漏出来，他在顺过气之后用手背将那湿黏痕迹揩拭干净，又将一小段深粉色的舌尖探出来，将手背上的痕迹也舔舐了去。

“感觉如何？”然后他问。他的嗓子还有些哑，大概还需要再过个几分钟才能完全恢复正常。朱雀扶着他的上臂帮他坐起来，他的膝腿还分岔着，被皮带勒紧的股间依然在传出嗡嗡的震鸣声。他身下的床单蹭开一小片浑浊痕迹，他还翘立着的阴茎顶端也有一些。朱雀用拇指刮过他的精液，按在自己的舌面上，晕开一点儿发腥的、甜软的滋味。

“你明明也不擅长这些。”朱雀说。

“是啊。”鲁路修说，“我的指导仅限于理论，不过对你来说应该足够用了。”

“这话听上去有点欠揍。”

“好主意。请务必这么做。”

他的眼睑翕动了两下，黑色的眼睫梗部是湿润的。他的眼睛里头也是湿润的，他的面颊上染着情欲的红晕，在这种情况下说出的话语本应是普通的玩笑和调情，可他的神情却意外地正经。朱雀皱起眉头，意识到他是在又一次下令了。

“你认真的吗？”

“当然了。不过别打脸。”鲁路修说，歪过脑袋想了想，“我不是担心破相，反正我的脸上也不是没挨过揍。只不过要是你冲这里揍出血的话，等过一会儿我想吻你了，尝起来的感觉就不会有多么愉快了。”

他说得那么轻松，朱雀开始怀疑塞在他屁股里的那玩意儿是不是还在起效了。下一秒鲁路修就转过身去面向床头，把屁股撅起来朝向他，让他看清那东西确实还在摇晃，被撑开的肛门完美地勾勒出那个粗大形状。“我个人倾向于朝这儿打，比较安全。”鲁路修趴在枕头上说，单手拍了拍自己的臀底，“小心别用力过猛伤着自己的手。”

他是认真的。朱雀咽了口唾沫，迅速思考了一下这样做的可行性，以及采取这种行动会给鲁路修造成何种程度的负担。不，在真正情绪失控的时候揍人是一回事，把这种暴力倾向带来床上就是另一回事了。“我不记得你拥有这样的癖好。”朱雀艰难地说。鲁路修哼出一声鼻音，侧过头来意味深长地看了他一眼。

“我没有喜欢被人虐待的癖好，倒是你该多担心一下这方面的问题。”鲁路修说，“我只是恰好知道该怎么让你更快活些罢了。”

他分腿趴跪的姿势依然不太稳当，看样子他仅仅是能让自己的声音维持在比较平静的水准上，别处就不是这样了。朱雀犹疑地靠近他，跪坐在他分张开来的两条小腿之间，手掌在他的臀肉上按揉了一下。这样做肯定会推挤到操在他肠子里的那东西，因而鲁路修闷在枕头里呻吟，朱雀则深吸了一口气，试着将注意力集中到自己的手掌上。我得照着你的话来做，朱雀想，你说得对，结果你总是对的。他们上一次发生肢体冲突是在什么时候？每次率先动手的都是自己，让火气一股脑的爆发出来，在事后才醒悟过来那可能是鲁路修刻意为之。选在他无法自控的时候，选在他想要宣泄些什么的时候，积攒的委屈和不满，憎恨或爱意，庞杂到足够将一个灵魂压垮的分量——鲁路修会引导它们爆发出来。此前都是在他的情绪十足脆弱时稍加牵引，这次是在他清醒的情况下发布命令。如果这是你所希望的，朱雀想，咬着牙抬起手掌，挥下一击落在对方的臀瓣上。

“——呃。”

鲁路修吃痛地哼了一声，隐约夹杂着软糯的颤音。他的腰弓向前一弹，大腿根部打起了颤。朱雀甚至还没太使劲，他的屁股上已经隐约浮了红，显然肚子里头也不太好受。在来得及因为心软而停手之前，朱雀说服自己这是公平的，这是戏耍自己的代价。他扬起另一侧手掌，这回将力气增大了一些，抽打在鲁路修另一边的臀肉上。

鲁路修的屁股上其实没多少肉，不够紧致的臀部柔软归柔软，但其实掌掴下去时都觉得清瘦可怜。事实上，鲁路修身上别的地方也不够结实，就算朱雀在此前的时日里多多少少憋了些火，要他在还算清醒的情况下揍过去他也挺担心对方会散架的。现在的鲁路修是没那么容易散架了，这是让朱雀没有告退得太快的重要缘由之一。公平来说这样做是很泻火，如果脑子里一直转着些略显阴暗的念头，把独自积存下来的委屈和怨愤都发泄出来——像是那些兜转不散的噩梦，那些变质的挂念，对于独自被留在原地、往后也不见得能跟上那些旅途的失落，或是……朱雀回过神来时已经连着抽打了对方好几下，鲁路修用前额抵着枕头，埋着头颤栗不已。

“呃、没关系——啊，不用……不用停……”

那定然是很痛的，朱雀对自己的力气之大还算有清晰认知。他抽打得对方的臀肉上浮红一片，绷在皮带里头的按摩棒一端也随着摇来晃去。鲁路修被搅和得抖抖索索，口中还断断续续迸着痛苦而甜蜜的喊叫，就好像他甘愿如此、这样做真能给他带来高于折磨的快感一样。真奇怪，朱雀想。他注视着鲁路修的股间抽搐夹紧的样子，无人抚慰的阴茎向下沥着湿黏液体，看上去诚然是愿意为自己开敞一切，然而……他深吸了一口气，反手又是一巴掌抽在对方的臀底。鲁路修的身体向前一耸，整身都绷紧了。

“……呜……”

他的后背都汗湿了，洗旧的白衬衫贴在他的脊背上，在脊骨处陷下一道迷人的凹槽。他发出的声音叫人不知道他是在抽噎还是在因舒爽在发抖，待到他长长叹出一口气，朱雀才意识到他大概是被粗暴地顶挤在体内拱来拱去的那根玩意儿给送上了一轮高潮。他的手掌抬在半空停下了，犹疑于在对方没有叫停的时候自己该不该率先止步。“……好了，足够了。现在停下来吧。”然后鲁路修说，“执行得很好呢，朱雀。”

朱雀松了口气，退开到一旁并帮嗓音都沙哑了的鲁路修侧躺下身，手指掠过他额前一绺汗湿散乱的黑发。鲁路修低头看了眼被自己的精液弄脏的床单，轻轻哼笑了一声，将朱雀的手腕拉到自己腰间，放在皮带的搭扣上示意他帮忙解开。朱雀试着去做了，花了些时间才意识到在发抖的不是鲁路修而是自己的手指。

“你要是有兴趣的话，下回可以试试用鞭子。”鲁路修在这时懒洋洋地提议道，“正好我还可以计算一下受到那种程度的伤势需要多久能够恢复。”

那副口吻轻描淡写，似乎能随随便便就击中人心底最为阴暗的区域。朱雀顺着那番话去想象了，白皙皮肤上被抽打出青紫淤痕，浮肿的创口中破出醒目殷红。将精致又美丽的器物打碎，或是去扼死一支蔷薇，那种毁坏的意图总是危险而诱人的。然而朱雀垂下头去，呼吸变得急促而紊乱。他知道那不是因为兴奋。

“我不会对你用鞭子。”他说。

“如果我要求呢？”鲁路修说。

“那太超过了。”朱雀说。他的手指卡在锁扣的边缘，好像简单地打开或扯坏它都变成了万般困难的事。“我知道你想让我做什么，鲁路修。”他说，“我知道你在对我做什么。找一个你以为相对无害的渠道让我把糟糕的情绪都倾倒过去，好像这样就能让我感觉好一些。一定限度内也许可以，但如果那意味着我必须要以更为残酷的方式伤害你的话……”他打了个梗，他想自己的确会失去控制，茫然无措之际将自己经受过的恐惧都返还于旁人。正因为他体验过，正因为他亲身经历过那么些、那么些——

“……我不想那样做。”他轻声地、痛苦地低喃道，“我不希望我能传达给你的只有那些糟糕的事物。”

他的呼吸变得更为紧促，一些沉睡着的东西从血液里苏醒过来，灼烧着他的神经，让他感到自己要从里侧被撕碎了。然后一面手掌贴上他的胸膛，压在他过快的心跳上。鲁路修自行坐了起来，汗湿的额发被拨开后露出细长眉梢，晶紫双眼有如宁静深潭。

“这不过是在交换愿望罢了。”鲁路修说，另一只手温柔地捧起他的脸颊，“ZERO是我们一并缔造的奇迹，是世人愿望的终端，而在这尽头只剩下我们两个。所以这也是我的愿望，朱雀。我想要能够感受到你的痛苦，让我替你分担它们。如果说这就是我能够停留在这里的意义所在，我真诚地希望我能够做到这点。”

朱雀怔住了。在他呆滞不动的时候，鲁路修前倾过来，嘴唇轻轻贴上了他的。鲁路修的口腔里还遗留着一点精液的味道，感觉并不坏。他的舌头软而热，让这个吻变得绵长而甘美。朱雀伸手揽住他的腰，让他的重心倾向自己怀里，待到他将嘴唇挪开、趴在自己肩头轻轻喘气时，朱雀发觉自己的呼吸平稳了许多。

“你明明知道我亏欠你多少东西。”他低声说。

“你在杀死我时就偿还了一切，现在你不欠我任何东西。”鲁路修说，“如果你要忽略掉你自己所付出的代价去谈论它，一条命——没关系，我自己把它抢回来了。”

朱雀闭上眼又睁开，想斥责对方不该总是以这般稀松平常的语气谈及一些自己记挂了很久的往事，但全世界唯有这一人有资格这样做。鲁路修将温热气流喷吐在他耳际，嘴唇贴在他耳廓上柔软摩挲。一个邀请，他察觉得到，或是一道未完的命令。没有必要将两者区分得太清楚。

“现在，”鲁路修说，“帮我把这玩意儿取下来吧——我想要你了。”

 

粗大的按摩棒抽拔出来时，鲁路修的肛门周围已经肿起了一圈。他的胳膊绕着朱雀的肩膀，趴在那儿喘息不止。朱雀的手指撬在被玩具作弄了许久的洞眼入口处，抠摸了几下敏感肠肉让他扭动起腰肢，不满地将双腿都环上自己的腰际，才抓着他掌痕未消的臀底按向自己，一口气顶了整根进去。鲁路修缠着他的腰尖叫起来，大抵是抽走玩具后留下的空虚感被饱足地填补了，湿热肉壁登时围挤过来将他的阴茎裹得很是用力，几乎是在饥渴地吮着他欲望的形状。就算刚被别的物件操了那么久，鲁路修的屁股还是紧得厉害，狠狠抽插几下直捣深处都一点儿不见松垮迹象，也许应该感谢他当前的身体那超常的恢复能力。他的身体热腾腾的，胡乱摇摆间似乎要融化在人怀里。朱雀握着他的腰上下耸动，每一次都冲刺得他身体直抖，一迭一迭呻吟就像是被这顶干的势头给挤出来的。

他很快就又射了一轮，弄脏了朱雀的旧衬衫和此刻身上未脱去的衣物。朱雀抱着他的腰将他推压在床铺当中，维持着交合姿势让抵在他小腹里的那根东西角度一阵变换，让他高潮后还很是敏感的身子抽搐着告饶。他的嘴里倒没吐出什么告饶的话，只是断断续续重复喊着朱雀的名字。朱雀发狠地继续一下下姦着他的肉穴，好似想就这么把眼前的人给操进床垫里。他眼见着鲁路修黑色的眼睫根部挂上一小串泪珠，那双水光盈盈的眼睑却更像是在笑。

他在射精的时候匍匐下身，嘴唇压在鲁路修一直没好好扣拢的衣领当中，覆在那鲜艳的血色纹路上。他在那里吸咬出一个吻痕，又是一个，他以为自己体内喷薄而出的欲望洪流最终是被它汇集起来的。那印记微微发热，让他备受煎熬过的精神缓缓归于安宁。至少在这一日，在此刻，他不会再做更多噩梦了。然而汹涌的海潮能否被完全疏导呢？他不知道。

鲁路修攀住他的后颈，指尖隔着衣物贴着他的脊骨下滑。是包容，是安抚，是满足于他的归顺。朱雀用力眨了眨眼，想要驱除掉自己眼眶里的湿润感。他在吐出一口闷气后缓缓撑起身，小心地不将过多重量压在对方身上。

“下回你真的该试试多用点更有趣的东西。”鲁路修说，唇角微妙地勾起一个弧度。朱雀愣了一愣，为对方在这一轮事后发表的第一句感言的内容而有些哭笑不得。

“我忽然就觉得没那么难受了。”朱雀说，捏了一下他细嫩的脸蛋儿，“你显然比我更乐在其中。”

“应该说，在我足够清醒地命令你这样做时，就证明我有信心掌握事态的发展节奏。切身感受着一切按部就班地进行对我而言从来不是什么恶劣的折磨。”伴着某种缱绻的餍足感，鲁路修轻快地说，“你大可不必心理负担过重。”

朱雀抽回手，揉了下自己的鼻梁骨。他试着调整了一下表情，想送出一个更平静些的微笑。他失败了。“下回。”他苦笑着摇头道，“希望你在掏出更唬人的东西来让我把它们用在你身上之前记得跟我约定一个安全词。”

鲁路修沉默了两秒钟，微微张开嘴，瞪视了他一会儿，之后爆发出一阵开怀大笑。“……你这不是很上道吗。”在歇下气之后，鲁路修这么说。他揩拭了一下自己的眼角，旋即向朱雀张开手臂，在被抱起来之后响亮地在人面颊上亲了一下。


End file.
